1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to sputtering targets used in physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes, and more specifically, to encapsulated sputtering targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lanthanum materials, including metallic lanthanum and lanthanum oxide, are often used in the manufacturing of electronic and semiconductor devices. Lanthanum materials have gained popularity for use in metal gate applications. Often, the lanthanum materials, as well as other materials, are deposited from a sputtering target during a PVD process.
However, due to the extremely hydrophilic nature of these material, when exposed to water and oxygen within the air, a reaction may be invoked which may result in the creation of undesired contaminants on the surface of the target. Lanthanum may be exposed to the ambient air during shipping and handling or by installing the targets within the PVD chamber. The reactive nature of the lanthanum with air creates byproducts such as fine crystalline particles that causes particulate contamination in the PVD chamber and therefore severely compromises the deposited materials on the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a sputtering target free or substantially free of contamination when exposed to air.